Abracadaver
Abracadaver in life known as Al Lusion, is a dangerous undead magician of considerable power. Appearance Biography Once known as a famed magician by the name Al Lusion known by everyone in the City of Townsville. One day when he was preforming, he asked for a volunteer which was a little girl and her teddy bear. The magician made the teddy bear disappear, but while accepting applause forgot to return the teddy. The little girl was wondering where her teddy was began searching for it to the magician's humiliation when she accidentally pulled his pants down in front of everyone. Freaking out at the humiliation, Al Lusion stumbled and fell into an iron maiden on stage, killing him. The theatre he died in was eventually torn down and the iron maiden was dumped in a swamp outside of Townsville. No one knew that the numerous magical items he kept on his body at the time of his death and that the swamp he was dumped in had magical properties. Decades later the magic mixed and Al Lusion was resurrected as a soulless zombie. He returned to terrorize the City of Townsville for the shame and humiliation he suffered prior to his death. The Powerpuff Girls arrived to stop the supernatural mayhem caused by Abracadaver. When he looked at Blossom, she reminded him of the young child with the teddy bear whom he blamed for his shame and death. He attempted to kill her and the other Powerpuff Girls but they managed to turn the tide on him and seal him back in the iron maiden. However despite the people of the Townsville and the Powerpuff Girls believing he was defeated Abracadaver's magical power was noticed by the Lords of Chaos and Bill Cipher arranged for his body to be transported to Gravity Falls through the Blind Eye Society. GrimmFall Abracadaver crawls out from underground outside the Mystery Shack, where Bill Cipher contacts him with a job to stop Gideon and Jack from reaching the portal under the shack. He proceeds to use his magic to drag both boys outside, where Bill Cipher speaks to them through his undead body. After a exchange of harsh words Abracadaver teleports Jack to a unknown location, and prevents Gideon from leaving as Bill informs him he won't be sent away like Jack since he still has work for Gideon to do. Sometime later Abracadaver would be sent by Bill to keep Hekapoo who had just arrived to Gravity Falls, busy and out of the way. He would crawl out of the ground and confront Hekapoo by the towns welcoming sign, the first part of the confrontation would lead to Abracadaver getting his head kicked off his body by the Scissors Enforcer. But when Hekapoo turned away from his body he quickly took advantage of her guard being down to strike. He would using a ritual powered by Bill trap Hekapoo in the mindscape, fulfilling his task to keep her out of the way for now. Personality Abilities Relationships Blossom Utonium - Because her appearance reminded him of the young girl with the teddy bear. Abracadaver despised Blossom on sight and sought to kill her. Quotes Gallery IMG 2456.JPG|Abracadaver in life as Al Lusion 300.jpg|Al Lusion's humiliation before his death Quotes Background Information Abracadaver is one time villain from the Powerpuff Girls episode Abracadaver. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Undead